Genus: Lavandula.
Species: stoechas. 
Denomination: Lavsts 154.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas subsp. luisieri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99. The new invention xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 is a branch sport off Lavandula stoechas subsp. luisieri xe2x80x98Tickled Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and was discovered in a cultivated area of Christchurch, New Zealand by the inventor in 1999. The sport will be known as xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99. The parent plant is Lavandula stoechas subsp. luisieri xe2x80x98Tickled Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new lavender plant xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 was selected for distinct and unique traits, namely color and number of sterile bracts and floriferous nature. The closest comparison plant is the parent plant Lavandula stoechas subsp. luisieri xe2x80x98Tickled Pinkxe2x80x99. The new variety xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant by the number of sterile bracts. xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 exhibits 5-6 sterile bracts per spike, whereas the parent xe2x80x98Tickled Pinkxe2x80x99 exhibits 4-5 sterile bracts per spike. xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 is mainly distinguishable from all other Lavandula stoechas cultivars known to the inventor by its very upright, bushy growth habit. Lavsts 154 also exhibits larger and more vibrant pink-violet colored sterile bracts than other known cultivars of Lavandula stoechas, except for the parent, xe2x80x98Tickled Pinkxe2x80x99 which has a lesser number of sterile bracts per spike. The new invention was asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1999 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new lavender cultivar xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 exhibits an upright, bushy habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 exhibits large, broad, vibrant pink-violet sterile bracts.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 exhibits short peduncles causing the flower spikes to sit close to the foliage.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 is floriferous.
5. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 154xe2x80x99 exhibits light green foliage.